Ghost Jedi
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: After the galaxy has been cut in half by the CIS and then Sidious's empire, the shattered republic and fractured Jedi turn their hopes to a new generation of Jedi... Including one important Jedi, the commander of the 212's Ghost Company and 7th Sky Corp. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. mostly follows Clone Wars show with lore changed. Next chapter 1200 word next Tuesday.
1. Orphan

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, time for another story, this one about Star Wars. enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(1 month after start of the Clone Wars)**

The last of the Battle Droids on Coreilla were easily felled by 212th Clones. They heard crying before noticing their commander looking through the rubble as he noticed something.

"Oh dear… Poor boy… Wait." They heard from Obi Wan before the Jedi Master walked past them, a small boy in his arms. The pair of Clones looked at the rubble.

They found 2 bodies inside the rubble, probably the parents of the boy.

**(Venator Class Cruiser **_**Negotiator**_**)**

Obi Wan wasn't a man who liked to report civilian casualties. He sighed and made his report to the council anyway.

"Almost half the main city was taken hostage and the others were killed. There's one more thing." He said, turning to a group of 212th clones were all busy on the bridge.

"We recovered a child; he's gifted with the force." Obi Wan stated. Yoda was about to answer before Mace Windu replied for him.

Both knew what the location of a child meant. They didn't know what to do at the moment, to take a child orphaned by war and turn him into a Jedi?

It was as horrible as forcing a soldier to kill his own men… On the other hand? The battle of Geonosis had crippled the Jedi Order. Jedi, like soldiers, had to be replaced. Nobody wished to replace the dead, but to not move on and use their losses to the best of their ability? It spit on their sacrifice more than anything.

"You wish to train him as a Jedi, Master Kenobi?" Mace asked. Obi Wan had already trained ONE Jedi…

"Yes. He seems to have to take quite a liking to me. I doubt he'd response well to the mentorship of another Jedi. I'm returning to the Temple. Let us hope this war doesn't make any more orphans more than it did already." He stated before he went to comfort the 8-year child who didn't know any better.

Cody looked at the kid and wondered what would become of the child. People died in war all the time, that didn't make it right. Clones didn't try to kill innocent people. Battle droids killed people as long as it got them wins and didn't hinder them in anyway.

Neither knew the brown hair boy would become a fierce Jedi in his own right and someone close to the Jedi Master.

**(Republic Capital of Coruscant)**

The _Negotiator _arrived over the planet and awaited the arrival of the Jedi Council. Obi Wan looked at Cody while the duo sighed and looked at the busy hanger of the ship.

"Something on your mind, General?" Cody asked. Obi Wan rubbed at his temples and sighed.

"That boy had the entire future taken away from him. I refuse to allow another child have the same fate befall them… Now he's going to be a Jedi even if his parents might have disagreed with that, Cody. I will have to train him. what is the galaxy coming too?" Obi Wan asked. he didn't get an answer, he didn't expect one. The Jedi Master was dealing with the safety of an orphan who clung to his leg like he would die without the aid of the Jedi.

He was greeted by a shuttle containing the rest of the council. The Jedi General flooded his hands behind his back and bowed respectfully at the group while they walked up to him.

"Master Yoda, Master Ti, Master Plo Koon." He said, he rambled over the other names while the boy looked at the group.

"This isn't the child, is it?" Plo Koon asked. he had a small girl boy his leg, someone who only the Jedi Council knew… At least before her assignment at the moment.

"Yes, it is. I managed to get a name out of the civilians we talked." Kenobi stated. Plo Koon walked over to the child who sheepishly looked at the child and hummed. He looked up at the Jedi Master before blinking and patted his head gently. The boy smiled and looked reassuringly at the boy before looking at the Jedi Master with confusion.

Plo Koon looked at Kenobi and then back to the child, knowing his future was forever changed.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out I'm slowly deciding whether having the jedi be with Ahsoka or with Shaak Ti. Next chapter would be in a few weeks or so and would show the Jedi as an adult and show him being introduced to the 212****th**** and his command group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Both the CIS and Empire will be the main villains of the story.**


	2. Ghost Company

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Negotiator**_**, 7 years later)**

Obi Wan awaited the arrival of Gremal. He had finally been found a Clone Trooper he could assign to the Jedi Knight. Neither side had gained an advantage in the war after several years.

"Gremal? You remember the 212th?" He asked. his clone troopers looked at the Jedi General.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Gremal stated. He wore a hooded brown cloak with grey armor over his chest, legs and back. He had a single lightsaber on his belt along with a DC-15s blaster pistol.

"This is Captain Gregor; I think it's time you founded your own command. The council has issued you your own group of clones… But only one cruiser… I hope you show them that you can be trusted with more, my apprentice." The battle-hardened soldier stepped forward.

Gremal raised an eyebrow, a Clone Commando? They were known for being elite lone wolves. They were the best Clone soldiers in the army.

"General. I heard you're a lot different from General Kenobi. I rounded up a Company… We're being assigned to the _Vigilance_. Hope you let us smash some clankers." He said before he marched forward with a group of Clones.

"I notice all those Clones have 212th paint." Gremal stated, Cody spoke up.

"Command decided to give you leadership of the 7th Sky Corps and 'Ghost Company' General Kenobi is still the commander of the 212th. They asked you to take down a droid factory on Cato Neimoidia." He said. Gremal turned to Obi Wan.

"I'm supposed to attack a droid factory with one cruiser and a few hundred clones?" He asked. Obi Wan smiled.

"You've beaten worse odds… I'm sure I don't have to remind you of your friendship with Padawan Tano who is in the middle of taking the trials to become a Jedi Knight like you?" He asked. a tingle of pink flushed in Gremal's cheeks before he went to board a LAAT.

"You're going to be the first soldiers aboard the ship, take care of it." Obi Wan joked, Gremal smiled and turned around to face his master.

"Thank you, master Kenobi." He said and boarded the dropship.

**(Venator class cruiser **_**Vigilance**_**)**

the Nu-Class Shuttle led a group of CR-20s to the ship. Gregor patted his helmet while his DC-17m was held in his other hand.

"Hmm, beautiful ship, huh sir?" He asked, Gremal was surrounded by Clones while speaking.

"Interesting. Gregor, was it? I want you to get the _Vigilance_ ready any way you want… This is our ship; it will be our home." He said. the Captain's smirk threatened to split his face as the shuttle landed in the main hanger.

The ramp extended and the clones marched down. Gregor and Gremal were the last 2 down the ramp.

The duo looked at each other before another shuttle landed and another platoon of Clones marched in. Gremal also saw the flight crew for the cruiser.

"You think we can take a base down with a single cruiser and a company of clones?" Gregor asked. Gremal hummed.

"Depends, you commandos worth 50 Clone troopers like I heard or 2?" He joked. Gregor chuckled and patted the General on the shoulder.

"Guess I'll have to show you, eh?" He asked, the duo walked towards the lift.

"We don't have the numbers for a head on assault if I'm guessing and one cruiser? Even with fighters, we're outgunned and outnumbered… But when we get there, I'll come up with something… I have a gift for battle plans that are crazy… and something Master Kenobi told me is very rare in a Jedi… Anyway, let's get to the bridge, we aren't going to liberate the planet from the hanger." He stated while they and a small group boarded the lift.

"I want us to come out in orbit over the planet and have all pilots ready. they will know we're in their territory the second the second they id us. We are going to hit them and board their command ship… The remaining fighters who aren't shooting up vulture droids? Clear a path. I have a plan to clear the path for the _Vigilance_." He ordered, the lift open and the Clones rushed to their stations.

"Jedi power, General?" Gregor asked. Gremal hummed and nodded.

"You could say something like that. Let's get moving, the longer we stay here, the longer they have to get set up and try and stop us. You don't want them to be fully ready for us when we arrive." Gremal stated.

The ship entered hyperspace only a few minutes later before Gremal began to plan his next move.

He needed to hit the droids before they could prepare for the cruiser. He had quite an idea that if they boarded the ship, they'd be golden.

It just depended on how many pilots he could scrap together for the engagement.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I am changing some things and this story takes place in a very different AU of the Clone wars. I am also going to let the fans design their own Clones for Ghost Company. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show the opening of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: this is Ghost Company currently.**

**Gremal **

**Gregor **

**Waxer**

**Boil **

**Wooley **

**Torque **


	3. Battle of Cato Neimoidia

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Cato Neimoidia, 19BBY)**

Gremal led the air attack in his Delta class Aethersprite class Light Interceptor. He was flanked by a squadron of 20 ARC-170 Fighters and 4 LAAT Gunships.

"Cobalt Squadron, form up. Clear a path for the gunships to board that flagship and then engage the rest of their fleet. I'm going to join the boarding party and Boar will be in charge." He stated. He and Gregor had looked at the fleet before he had the _Vigilance_ launch assault forces.

Gregor and the detachment of Clones had the target of the Providence class Carrier/Destroyer. The other 4 Munificent Class Frigates were left to the fighters, the _Vigilance _was to be a last resort considering the flagship was alone and defenseless without fighters.

"Enemy fighters!" He heard and did indeed notice Vulture Droids angle for them.

"Break up and divide their fire! Oddball, this is up to you from here. I'll disable the hanger shields and then join you after I make sure the fighters can mop up what's left." Gremal thumbed the yoke for the guns. He watched a Vulture Droid explode while spiraling through the flames.

Cobalt Squadron split off, their tail gunners peppering the airborne machines as they spun off.

The 2 LAATs continued towards the dreadnought, the Separatist fleet was probably preparing for the ground assault.

"Let's hope this works…" Oddball muttered before firing the forward cannons on the dropship.

He was rewarded with an explosion as the shield generator collapsed. The Separatist fleet had expected a direct attack as Gremal predicted.

"WATCH OUT!" A Vulture droid had disengaged from the battle and fired off a burst before it was shot down by an ARC-170.

The blasts clipped one of the LAATs, sending it crashing into the other as both crashed into the hanger.

Gremal spun before the first ARC-170 was shot down. The Jedi General cursed.

"Gregor, status report!" He gunned the engines towards one of the frigates. Their fall meant one less warship to deal with.

**(With Gregor)**

Both LAATs had been packed full, they had a very simple mission, pierce the defenses of the dreadnought, reach the gunnery bay and use the guns to disable the other warships.

4 or so Clones were killed when both dropships crashed into the hanger. Gregor kicked down the door to his gunship only to rush cover as Security Droids surrounded the ship.

He felt a shot ping off his shields before grabbing a Security droid and ripping it's head off.

A mix of 7th Sky Corp Clones and Clone Paratroopers emerged from the husks of the gunships. He leveled his DC-17M and opened fire.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal's fighter shook before Oddball shot down the Vulture Droid. He continued his strafing run on one of the bridges of 1 of the Munificent frigates.

He slammed down the triggers again and ran a line of canon fire up the front of the ship. The first few blasts did nothing but batter shields. He aimed a bit higher and had the pleasure of seeing explosions erupt as the frigate list to port.

The spine was close to snapping on the ship. He got a communication from Gregor a moment later.

"Sir, we're pinned down in the hanger. Gunships are down." Gregor reported. Gremal sighed while his fighter shook again.

He took a loop around before firing again, the engines vanished in a ball of smoke and heat while the frigate finally began to fall.

"Oddball. You think you can handle things here?" Gremal could already see his squadron was fully engaged.

He knew there was going to be another wave of fighters. They were escorting a bomber wave to destroy another frigate or 2.

"Hang on… Oddball, it's up to you." Gremal steered towards the hanger. He would have to trust his pilots to handle the sky battle.

**(With Gregor)**

Gregor looked at a fallen Clone and shot the B2 that killed him. He looked at a pair of Troopers.

"Hold the line, Shinies!" He and the remaining line of 12 clones continued to fire before the remaining security droids exploded.

Gremal's fighter spiraled along the ground, smashing through droids. It shattered and ripped many into shredded scrap metal before it came to a stop with its landing gear extended.

"Excellent landing, General." One Paratrooper deadpanned. Gremal climbed out of the damaged but still operational fighter.

"Well. I thought I'd save you some of the droids so you didn't feel left out." Gremal stated. he smiled until he noted the destroyed Gunships.

Gregor watched his smile slowly morph to a frown while the Jedi General walked over to them.

"How bad is it?" He asked. The remaining Clones formed up around the Jedi.

"Lost about 8 of us in the crash, sir. I got 3 injured." He heard from Gregor. He sighed and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Gregor. We're going to give them the best funeral I can think of right now. You remember the plan, right?" Gremal turned to the hanger hallway.

"Hmm. Let's move, Shinies! We're going to give the clankers some fireworks with their own guns!" He turned to 2 Clones and a Paratrooper.

"You 3 with us. One of you mark a Seppie shuttle." He ordered; Gregor counted the remaining soldiers in the hanger.

7\. They'd have to do this with a lot of casualties. Gregor walked over to the door.

"You slicing it?" He asked, Gregor typed in commands before pulling out the wires and the door opened.

"Greasy? You watch the ship?" The Astromech chirped out something between a curse and an acceptance.

"Greasy?" He heard from the Paratrooper as he swung his DC-15A from side to side.

Gremal sent a smile at the soldier.

"Eh, he's a gearhead at times, but he's good at slick getaways and such. He grows on you." Gremal and the Clones rounded the corner.

"We go down the corridor, take a right and then the gunnery bay should be right there… Thankfully we don't need a turbolift. I don't think the droids would be happy if we had to take one of their turbolifts." He stated.

The door opened and another patrol of Security Droids and Super Battle Droids appeared.

"Hey, they're not supposed to be here!" Gregor grabbed an ECD grenade and threw it at the patrol.

Gremal grabbed his lightsaber as the grenade exploded. The clones watched sparks dance from the explosive as the droids sparked and crashed to the ground. They were no worse than scrap.

"Ah, the advanced model." The Paratrooper joked. They moved towards the hallway while Oddball's message came on the communicator.

"Sir, we took down another frigate, lost 4 fighters so far… Blasted Clankers are tough. You almost at those guns?" The pilot asked. More Security droids appeared and the group started pulling back.

"We're nearly there." He pulled his blaster from his belt and fired 3 shots. 2 shots resulted in less droids while the third shot went wide.

"Keep pulling back!" Gregor continued to open fire before they came to the door.

"Kriff, it's locked!" Gregor yelled before he went to slice the door again.

"Hold the line!" Gremal put his blaster away and kicked the switch for the lightsaber. An azure blade emerged.

He rushed forward. The trio of Clones opened fire. He waded towards the droids.

The clones ripped into the second row while Gremal force pushed the droids into the wall. He slashed a B2 in half before plunging his saber into the other droid.

Reinforcements emerged just as Gregor was greeted by the door opening.

"General!" Gregor yelled before firing down the hallway. Gremal backed down the hallway while the Clones opened fire.

The entire squad backed into the room before Gremal plunged his saber into the controls. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Uh, guys?" The droid gunners asked before Gremal turned to the trio.

"Who would like a turn on the big guns?" Gremal asked as the Clones surged forward. The trio opened fire while Gregor smashed the final droid to scrap with a wall.

They climbed into the flak guns and swiveled them towards the nearest frigate.

"Oddball, have you noticed anything yet? Let _Vigilance_ deal with the others. Clean up the other 2 if you can." He ordered. The volley of explosive shells hit the ship, ripping through it like carrion as the warship plummeted towards the surface of the planet.

The clones watched the explosions while they climbed out of the guns. Gregor planted a Thermal Detonator on a shell.

"A little going away present for the seppies. We're going to need to fight our way out of here." Gregor planted more Detonators on shells.

The number of explosions would cripple the ship, probably destroying it if the damage cascaded.

Gremal plunged his lightsaber into the door and slowly began to cut a hole into the door. He burned a hole in the door before 2 of the Clones prepared grenades.

They threw them into the door. Gremal force pushed the door out of place, it crushed a group of droids before the Detonators exploded.

"Let's go." Gremal and the clones rushed towards the hanger before Gregor pressed the button on his comlink.

The explosives detonated and the entire ship listed to port. The group emerged inside the hanger while a Steathipede class shuttle swung to meet them.

"LET'S GO!" The trio rushed up the ramp before the shuttle shot out of the doomed flagship.

**(Vigilance, 20 minutes later)**

Gremal's forces had claimed victory. The remaining frigates had retreated into Hyperspace. While the crew of the _Vigilance_ had suffered losses? It was a Republic win.

"I have to admit, boarding a Seppie dreadnought, hijacking it's guns and using them to rip through their own ships? That was a pretty inventive move." The Paratrooper said, Gremal smiled.

"You get them when your back is to the wall. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, trooper." He said. The clone was joined by his brothers.

"We didn't get nicknames yet, we're Shinies." One of the two clone soldiers put in. Gregor walked over.

"Nah, you're not Shinies, not anymore. You cooked those droids when you took the wax off that shiny new armor." The clones looked at each other.

"Wax? Hey, I kind of like Waxer." He said while the other clone nodded.

"Boil, sir." He turned to the other clone before humming.

"You really twisted the battle around by helping us… How about Torque?" He asked, the Paratrooper blinked.

"Works for me, sir, thank you." Torque stated. Gregor chuckled.

"We went in there so fast; it was almost like we were a Ghost Company." Gremal laughed.

"'Ghost Company', huh? I like that," Gremal stated. he turned to the rest of the group.

"Get some rest, we're going to be getting another mission soon. I think its…." He looked at the window to see 2 more Venators and 3 Arquitens class Cruisers.

"I guess the council is trusting us with more troops." Gregor stated. Gremal looked at Gregor, Boil, and Waxer.

"I think we're going to get another mission soon. I want you all to get rest." He got up before walking away.

With reinforcements under his command? That gave him more time to plan better strategies.

Torque walked away, going to find something to do at the moment and bored of the lack of combat.

The clones they lost had been given a good burial worthy of the Republic considering they went out on an exploding dreadnought.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I didn't know how to set up the Ghost Company group. Next chapter is going to show another mission and show Gremal working with Ahsoka. I'm not going to get rid of the Khyr story. Until next, next Saturday. Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ghost Company roster currently.**

**Gremal**

**Gregor**

**Boil**

**Waxer**

**Cale**

**Gearshift**

**Longshot**

**Trapper**

**Wooley **

**Eyeball**


	4. Operation Blue Screen

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

The _Vigilance_ and its fleet were being sent to the moon of the planet Christophsis, Leesis.

The base was under siege and the Republic had left information behind. He also knew that the supply base had to survive if they were going to defeat the droids on the planet.

"Alright, your well aware the Seventh are the best at airborne combat… We have a few lines still holding the line, but the Seppies are regrouping for another push… We're coming in hot at the base where they have a few droids knocking on the door." Gregor briefed a platoon of 7th Sky Company Clone Paratroopers.

They were going to parachute onto the field to support the defending Clones while Gremal led Ghost Company to defend the base.

"Sir, General Skywalker is arriving in a few hours to assault the Separatist fleet. They aren't pushing their luck because of the fighter screen…" Gregor walked with Gremal, his helmet tucked under his arm.

"The Separatists are pushing into the Outer Rim. We keep pushing back… You think Barlex can handle the droids?" He asked the Captain.

"Eh, he's rough, but he'll be good. I'm surprised they haven't committed any ships to the battle." Gregor pulled on his helmet. The duo walked into a LAAT.

The LAAT launched among with the others, they had also launched Y-Wings to support the ground troops.

"I'm surprised that they only landed a handful of dropships. They aren't committed to the battle, huh?" Waxer asked. Gremal turned to the soldier.

He was easy to tell apart because of the kill tally of 8 droids on the right side of his head. Boil looked at him, his armor customized by a upside down red triangle and a black symbol on his helmet.

"They're pushing what they can get. Admiral Tenant told me they're not willing to push further then they can get… I still don't wish to get the fleet destroyed." Gremal watched dozens of paratroopers dropped out of their gunships.

Gregor always thought he'd be behind enemy lines, never front and center in a battle like this.

The gunship arrived over the base and the group deployed. Gremal somersaulted out before chopping a B1 Battle droid in half.

He backed up. Gremal deflected blast after blast before he turned to see that several clones had been killed trying to deny the separatists.

Gremal sighed and wondered what had tipped the droids off to their being information in this area. He hadn't seen many ships in this sector of space.

"Gregor, get the data! I'll deal with the battle droids." The Jedi knight ordered as he continued to cut through droids. He hummed and kicked a battle droid to the ground.

He watched a Vulture Droid crash towards him. he blinked with shock before it slammed into the fields.

**(Inside the base)**

Gregor turned and fired into a battle droid. He then turned and slugged another battle droid. He walked over them while tapping his commlink to make sure the link was secure. He could see debris everywhere, the markings on the wall indicated a massive brawl which had been fairly recent.

"Sir, the base has been trashed. I'm going to need a few minutes to erase the data." Gregor reported before looking down at a pair of Clones.

He shook his head and began to type on the terminal. His brothers had paid with their lives to protect the base, the best way to honor it would be to deny the Separatists their prize.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal jammed his blade through a super battle droid. He turned in time to deflect a blast aimed at his head back to its sender.

"Captain should have been able to delete the intel by now!" He heard from Torque before shooting another droid in the head. He switched from the B1 to a group of advancing super battle droids.

Gremal reached out and force pulled a group of droids over the railing to the ground. they broke like the toy soldiers they were as the battle continued to rage.

He could see a _Lucrehulk_ class battleship breaking through the clouds. He could see specks descending from its hangers.

It wasn't hard to put together that they'd be overrun soon. he knew reinforcements had been dispatched since the outpost was important. Gremal could also put together that the clones had no way of repelling or destroying the ship from the ground.

They could attempt to board it, but that would waste lives considering how heavily defended the battleship would be.

And the _Vigilance_ was busy dealing with a pair of Separatist frigates that had been part of the first wave.

Gregor fired and shot a battle droid over Gremal's shoulder while he rushed up to Gremal.

"You get the intel deleted?" He questioned. Gremal turned and deflected a blaster bolt aimed at his head back at the droid who fired it.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Maul and Savage are possibly going to be the main enemies of the story. Next chapter is going to be possibly on next Friday or sometime in 3 weeks and will show the aftermath of the mission along with Gremal speaking to Ahsoka and Anakin, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. War Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

Gremal looked out the bridge window while a group of Y-Wings flew by. He was interrupted by Gregor walking into the room.

"Sir, General Skywalker, Kenobi and Tano are here." Gremal heard from the Clone Commando Captain.

"Captain? You can call me by my name. I'll meet them in the hanger." Gremal crossed his arms and walked out of the bridge.

There was groups of 7th Sky Corps Clones along the way. They had taken to coloring the shoulders of their armor golden rather then the faded yellow of the 212th they had spawned from. Gremal knew this was also to differentiate from the brown of the 327th Corps.

Gremal took the lift down to the hanger where a Nu-Class shuttle settled into the hanger bay.

Many of the Clone Pilots, technicians… the soldiers who had made the Venator Class-Cruiser their home, looked at the shuttle.

Gremal looked at Gregor who held his helmet under one arm and clasped his weapon in his other.

"You know, I wonder why the council would make my flagship the meeting area and NOT inform me I had guests." Gremal crossed his arms with amusement.

Anakin and Obi Wan walked down the ramp. He hadn't seen Rex or Cody along with the pair of Jedi Knights, perhaps they were back on another ship.

Ahsoka walked down the ramp, he had never seen her Knighted, though Obi Wan did reveal he had the event filmed for new Jedi Padawans. He was glad he could learn of the event… though Ahsoka still served under Anakin as she was newly Knighted.

"Well, your ship is the quaintest." Gremal and a few of his men laughed before he led them toward the turbolift to the bridge war room.

"I heard the Republic is planning a siege of the Outer Rim, we're stretching supply lines thin." Gremal turned to Obi Wan and nodded.

"We have the issue of also dealing with the Separatists setting up more factories. Clone Troopers far surpass Battle Droids… but battle droids are endless, our army isn't." Gremal put in as they walked into the war room.

"That's why the council wants you and Ahsoka to head to the planet of Dundris." Obi wan put in a few commands as the planet showed up.

Gremal frowned and looked at the senior General before crossing his arms again.

"Dundris is almost wild space, it's one of the newest planets and it's neutral, why would they help the Republic?" Gremal asked before Anakin spoke up.

"Because their dealing with pirates who are supported by the CIS." Gremal looked at Ahsoka.

"The council assigned us alone to go and run a mercy mission to a planet that's dealing with pirates?" Gremal questioned before a trio of Providence Class-Carrier/Destroyers appeared.

This was joined by a few Recusant-Class Destroyers, several Munificent Class-Frigates and finally a Lucrehulk Class battleship.

"Well, the Seppies are invading. They are dealing with starving civilians under siege at the moment. the king of the planet has made it clear their militia isn't equipped to deal with the pirates." Ahsoka pointed at the map before humming.

"Well then. Dundris is situated at a major trade route… if the pirates are laying waste to the inhabitants, it's quite clear that the Separatists are using these pirates to force an alliance… Master Kenobi, are we allowed to engage the pirates?" He asked. Anakin nodded and laid his hands on the war table.

"Whoever can deal with the pirates is welcome to negotiate with the king for an alliance. Snips has just gotten her own command of part of the 501st… I'm sure the 332nd will be able to handle the pirates." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her former master.

"We're deal with it, Skyguy. I'm sure you will be fine on Ryloth without us until we come back…" Ahsoka stated while Gremal chuckled.

"I'm sure our battle is going to be just as important at Ryloth. They wouldn't assign groups like this to that… I'm guessing I know who's behind this plan." He crossed his hands with amusement before looking to the side.

"Then I'm sure you both will get along fine. me and Anakin are headed to Ryloth now. I'll leave you, Ahsoka, her new second in command and Captain Gregor to discuss plans to get this operation over with." Obi Wan said before he and Anakin walked towards the door.

"Have fun, Snips." Ashoka rolled her eyes at her former master with amusement and gave a mock wave to him.

The two Jedi looked back at the map.

"You know there's NO way we can break through a fleet that big directly, right?" Gremal questioned as Ahsoka nodded.

"I have a few ideas on how to break through that fleet." Ahsoka watched Gremal raise an eyebrow at the situation in question.

The duo turned to the war table again to plot their invasion.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Ahsoka is supposed to be a new knight and the story is supposed to portray as her as a rookie knight still. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Gremal and Ahsoka plotting their invasion along with show off their enemy for the arc. Until Saturday or so then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Escape

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Separatist**__**Flagship, 19BBY)**

Gremal led his men from the front into combat, he refused to put his men through any harm he wouldn't also undertake.

He slashed the last B2 in half before stepping over the hallway of destroyed CIS soldiers.

"We bought Gregor enough time to sabotage the reactor, back to the shuttle!" Gremal ordered before they began their short trek to the shuttle.

**(With Ahsoka)**

Pirates had one advantage over Battle Droids… they could think and actually plan, but it didn't mean they were always a match for Clones.

Ahsoka force pushed a duo into a pair of crates, knocking them out as she deflected blasts from their Battle Droid allies.

"Ahsoka, are you good on your end?" Gremal asked over her comlink as she watched a AT-RT explode, taking its pilot and a pair of Clones unlucky enough to stand near it with them.

"That depends on the definition… you?" She heard blaster fire and smirked at Gremal's situation not being much better.

Whether it was the connection the duo had in the force, or Gremal just knowing his friend well? he grumbled under his breath.

"You're enjoying the fact that I'm stuck on a Separatist battle ship while you're dealing with a pirate camp, aren't you?" Gremal recalled it was AHSOKA'S idea to try and negotiate with the CIS.

Still? It gave his fleet the ability to engage the droids, which they were, he guessed… and that meant they had to escape, as long as the flagship still had them aboard? It allowed the crew to engage them with impunity.

"I guess we both hit snags." He turned to his men and ushered them forward. They moved quickly towards the hanger.

Gremal cursed upon seeing dozens of B1 and B2 droids along with what looked like Vulture Droids. He had no idea how to fight past the small army and reach their ship besides going straight through.

This was before a massive explosion ripped through the hanger as the fuel supply went up in flames. Gregor arrived, blasting a swath through the confused machines.

Gremal decided that was a good moment and led his men through the chaos. Gremal bisected a B2, force pushed a wave of B1s into the wall and used the force to send an AAT at the droids.

He turned to see X-Ray, one of the clones with them, take a shot to the chest and fall to the ground, the Clones rushed to the shuttle, not noticing their brother hurt in the chaos.

Another trooper, 'Det', was knocked off his feet by an explosive. Gregor stopped by the shuttle and looked at the man.

Gremal turned back as a B2 advanced on the clone and cocked its gun.

Before X-Ray could say anything, the droid was cut apart by his leader's weapon before the man was helped to his feet.

The other clones stopped to see their general helping the man forward as Torque ran to grab Det.

The clones turned their weapons on the waves of droids, mowing down several which exploded into scrap as Gremal helped the soldier to the ship.

Gremal helped the man aboard and turned to let Det aboard as well before the group climbed into the shuttle.

"Punch it!" Gregor ordered to Torque as the Republic shuttle turned and zoomed out of the massive warship.

Gregor watched Vulture Droids detach from their hooks as the charges he planted on the reactor finally went off.

This cooked through the ship, sabotaging other power sources which led to massive explosions which blossomed over the ship as its systems tried and failed to contain the damage.

The core ship bounced around the exploding ring before finally being consumed as well and causing the wreckage to fall towards the planet.

The NU class shuttle darted through the laser fire towards the _Vigilance_ as the Venator led the entirety of Gremal's fleet against the CIS.

Despite this? it was still tough dodging around the various Vulture Droids and Republic fighters.

"X-Ray, Det. You ok?" Gremal asked as Gregor transmitted the code to allow them to land in the hanger of the ship. They couldn't go through the main hanger as that would allow them to destroy _Vigilance_.

"I'm good, General… thank you… I got cocky." He heard from the soldier as the rest of Ghost Company huddled around the wounded clones.

"We all do, I don't leave good soldiers behind… we're get you to the medics… someone tell the admiral I'm heading to the bridge after I make sure everyone is ok on the ship." Gremal ordered to his men as he looked at his men.

The shot had burned his chest and went through, it could be fixed… Gremal decided to stay with his men for a few minutes before heading to the bridge.

His soldiers came first… and the battle in orbit had to be won first.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the first 15 chapters are 900 words. Next chapter is going to be in a week or so and will show the orbital battle and the ground battle along with Gremal bonding more with Ghost Company. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make a Shaak Ti story soon.**


	7. Siege

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

The battle for Dundris was slowly turning into Republic favor, slowly but surely.

Gremal watched a 2-1B medical droid dress X-Ray's wound before walking to the turbolift.

It had been 30 minutes and the Republic had done a good job of pushing the droids back.

Without their flagship, which not only carried a hefty amount of firepower… but the standard of 1500 Vulture Droids, their line was starting to break.

In their haste to smash through the Republic line? A pair of Munificent class frigates and 1 of the Providences had been shredded by turbolasers fire and floated around them like so much fine powder.

It still left another 3 frigates, 2 Recusant destroyers and another Providence cruiser to deal with… and considering the dogfights occurring between V-19 Torrent Fighters and Vulture Droids.

"Well, I see things are going far better than last time." Gremal stated to Admiral Dron who watched as the Vulture Droids strafed one of the Arquitens. The ship was forced back and couldn't attempt to push the Separatist line.

"Their line is still holding, I haven't heard word from General Tano on the surface, general." The Admiral looked at the Republic General as the battle in orbit raged.

"I think we're going to need a better strategy then a head on assault." Gremal stated as his eyes scanned over the fleet for signs of weakness.

His eyes landed on the Providence square in the middle of the fleet, it hadn't advanced and hung far back.

"That cruiser. I'm going to take it out, their fleet should be in disarray after that." Gremal watched the Admiral nod as he began to give instructions.

"Get a group of Y-Wings ready and keep the support ships close, the Separatists are going to target them first. We're send the gunships in after we clear a path." Gremal ordered before going to destroy the new CIS flagship.

Little did he know things were going to get a lot more hectic.

**(Surface of Dundris)**

Ahsoka had been in ground combat before, and while she didn't enjoy battle as much as she used to? She was still enjoying defeating the Separatist aligned pirates.

She looked at a fallen 332rd Clone, her men continued to fight, she watched 2 pirates fall to the ground, shot by Sterling.

"Blasted Pirates." She heard from the Clone as she force pushed a group of battle droids into a rock.

"Watch it, Sergeant, we aren't done yet." She watched as Vaughn shot another 2 Super Battle droids before a barrage of blaster fire forced him down.

Ahsoka flipped over the rock before slashing a pirate down, decapitating a B1 and then continued deflecting fire as the pirates and droids shifted their fire to the Jedi Knight.

"Can someone make the call for reinforcements?" She asked as the combined enemy army start to set in, eager to kill.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal set out with Storm Squadron to attack the Separatist flagship, Gregor was already rounding up the 7th for ground assault.

Gremal wondered how many clone pirates were already gone in the void, their screams silenced by the vacuum of space.

He gunned the engine on his Delta-7 fighter and gunned the engine out of the _Vigilance_ along with a group of BTL-B Y-Wings as the battle continued to rage.

Gremal led the formation towards the hulking cruiser in the middle of their fleet, it seemed the droids were getting desperate… or their commander had made an error in believing pushing the line again was a good idea.

He dodged around a V-19 that slammed into a Vulture Droid. Nobody in the galaxy could say Clones weren't fearless and brave.

He'd hold a funeral service for all the fallen soldiers during the mission later. He had to keep more from throwing their lives away.

He watched as one of the Arquitens, one who had been keen to push their luck during the earlier minutes of the battle… was cut apart as Vulture Droids smashed into it, emptying their armaments into the ships. Their cries came over the communications system only to vanish forever.

"Damn droids." Gremal cursed over the communicator before watching as an advancing Munificent try and advance only for the gunners of one of his cruisers to get lucky.

One of the turbolasers rounds broke through the shields and hit the bridge, shattering the glass and setting off a string of explosions that consumed the ship.

It was clear the droids wouldn't win if they managed to destroy the flagship, they were already getting backed into a corner.

Gremal just needed to keep the pressure on them a little more till they snapped under the pressure.

"Hang on, I'll stop this." Gremal whispered, he realized he was letting his emotions affect him… and he didn't care, this was war.

It was time to finish the battle, he dove closer to the CIS flagship.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the first 15 or so chapters will be 900 words and that the war will be different… I also wish to point out I am making another Mandalorian story soon, and might hopefully make a CIS vs Empire story tomorrow. next chapter will be in a week or so and will show the begining of the end for the battle… along with the arrival of Ventress and her plan to try and kill Ahsoka and Gremal. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Blockade

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

"We are trying to dispatch reinforcements; General Ivar is clearing out the enemy as fast as possible." Ahsoka heard from the Admiral as she watched her AT-TEs lumber forward, their canons ripping through the AATs like tissue paper.

Her men continued to blast through pirate and droid. She watched Starling shoot 3 more B1s before a hail of blaster fire forced him to duck.

It wasn't the droids that were the issue, her men were easily taking care of them with minimal losses… it was the fact that the pirates weren't droids… they could think move from cover to cover.

She stabbed a pirate through the chest before force pushing a box into another, she wondered where Gremal was.

**(With Gremal.)**

Storm 7 vanished in a hail of fire, Gremal cursed, the Vulture Droids were keeping his entire fleet back. he continued his dive towards the CIS dreadnought.

"General? This is Tempest 3, we are making a run now… Clear us a path, sir?" The radio crackled to life as the battle grew only more intense with every moment.

Tempest Squadron was supposed to head towards the ground, giving Ahsoka the air support she needed.

Then again? According to the Admiral? Her forces were mopping up droids and the pirates would be dealt with soon. that just meant they had to deal with the fleet in orbit.

Tempest Squadron, another group of Y-Wings, streaked through the sky. He grinned as their cannons roared to life, explosions all over the shields, they began to launch their proton torpedoes.

The good thing about the warheads was they ignored the shields. That meant they didn't have to be used in barrage to cause massive damage.

He watched explosions blossom over the ship as they fired towards the spine of the ship. The massive ship tilted and began to limp to the side, fires ripped through the hull.

Well, that was a start, they just had to follow that up. he gunned it and wiped out a Vulture Droid angling for Storm 6.

"Thanks, sir. I thought that scrap bucket was going to get me." Gremal couldn't save the pilots who had already perished in combat around him.

The pilot? He remembered Hotshot, named for his tendency to burn in, rip the enemy apart and leave… it wasn't entirely the best nickname he could hear awarded to a Clone… but at the very least? He could save his squadron.

"These Junkers aren't going to take us down anytime soon, Hotshot… light that scrap pile up and let's go home." Gremal ordered as Storm Squadron formed up around him.

The Y-Wings were still chased by Vulture Droids, but they were pulled out of the fire by an Arquitens which began to barrage the CIS fleet.

The Y-Wings angled towards the massive warship, their pilots thumbed the triggers, the explosives they needed streaked from their ports on the craft.

They raced into the massive ship like Rancor ripping into fresh meat. Gremal watched them impact where the previous shells had hit.

The ship went up in smoke, plumes of fire cutting through systems as the ammo aboard the ship went off, causing the massive warship to explode in half.

Gremal heard nothing but roars of cheering from his men as the Droid Fleet started to fall apart. He watched another frigate go up in flames as _Vigilance_ and its escorts began to rip through it.

Whether it was due to realizing they were outgunned or finally deciding to fall back? the remaining ships jumped to hyperspace. His gunners ripped into the remaining Vulture droids.

It was a lot easier to take on a droid fleet when they no longer had the support of capital ships to try and back up their blind rush of units… it made him happy to see the space battle had swung in the Republic favor.

He led the Republic fighters back towards _Vigilance_, all that was left to do now was mop up the ground forces… he had all the proof he needed to prove the CIS had planned this to try and paint the republic as warmongers who clearly didn't know anything.

Then again? Their tactics would always be lying and deceit, it was a key part of war for people to believe they were monsters. It gave the CIS more allies if they convinced people the republic didn't care enough to support them.

The only issue was the Republic supported a great deal of people. a very great deal.

He watched as Gregor led the 7th on their mission to help mop up the CIS forces.

They would have the support of Gremal's fleet. Republic Victory was assured.

Little did he know it was part of Dooku's plan to deprive Ryloth of Republic Reinforcements till his armies could strike.

Ventress would come soon with a warship Ahsoka was all too familiar with seeing during the earlier battles.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry the battle is so one sided, it won't be after this. I also wish to point out the romance will be starting soon. next chapter will be in a week on Friday or so and will show the ending of the battle and Ventress setting a trap for Ahsoka and Gremal. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The droid story will be made soon along with the Mandalorian. **


	9. Finale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Company. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

Ahsoka force pushed more of the pirates before a WLO-5 speeder tank raced forward and blasted one of her AT-RTs.

Before the 332nd could respond, a pair of photon torpedoes blasted the repulsorcraft into scrap.

"Reinforcements!" Vaughn yelled as a BTL-B Y-Wing flew overhead.

The pirates, now barely backed up by a few B1s, put down their weapons as 2 LAATs landed inside the flaming camp.

7th Clones rushed out, aiming their weapons at the money hungry thugs before another group began to help the 332nd secure the camp.

Ahsoka watched 3 more of the gunships fly over her head towards the village. She looked into the sky to see _Vigilance_ floating overhead, the massive Republic cruiser buzzed with smaller craft around it, signaling a victory had been made here.

"Vaughn, takes the pirates into custody." Ahsoka ordered as the B1s shut down, knowing their battle was lost.

**(Dundris main village)**

Ahsoka rushed to the village as the last Republic Gunship set down, one decorated with artwork of a Rancor eating a Battle Droid while others ran for their lives.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Gremal emerged from this craft, the 7th was busy scouting the village.

Gregor, alongside Waxer and Gearshift, spoke to the General. She could hear what they were talking about.

"Hostages… Gregor, call for a medical transport. Waxer, go find Boil and make sure all the droids are down, I don't want them coming back." The group turned as the Togruta Jedi Knight entered the village.

"Glad you could make it, General." Gregor said as Gremal turned to her.

"What, no thanks for the calvary?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Didn't the calvary object to my idea of infiltrating the flagship in space?" Ahsoka asked the duo who shared a glance at each other.

"She's never going to let you hear the end of that, sir." Gregor turned and walked away, already contacting the fleet in orbit to dispatch more Gunships instead of a _Pelta_-Class Frigate.

"You know, for someone who comes up with some pretty crazy battle plans? Your pretty quick to think my idea is insane." Ahsoka stated as Gremal grew a knowing smirk.

"Yes, because while you were busy dealing with a small encampment, I get stuck with being on a Separatist Battleship, surrounded by THOUSANDS of droids and have to fight my way back while Gregor rigs up the charges to destroy the ship. You TOTALLY had the right idea." Gremal started to walk away, the smirk remained as Ahsoka watched her friend leave.

**(2 hours later)**

Ahsoka found Gremal and Gregor at the war table as an ARC-170 flew by the bridge window.

"I heard the battle of Ryloth is still going on… I doubt this will bring much relief." Gregor mentioned as Gremal waved his hand.

"What matters is the battle is decided and we've freed people here. you didn't hear anything from the medical bay yet?" Gregor shook his head as Ahsoka entered.

"Ryloth is still fighting?" Gremal and Gregor shared a look before Gregor decided to talk.

"We just got word from General Kenobi a hour ago. The clankers are dug in deep, they're still fighting and things don't look good for the Twi'leks." Gremal held up his hand to his second in command as he walked to the window.

"The battle of Dundris only lasted a few hours and from what Boil and his men found? This entire thing was a division to try and keep reinforcements from Ryloth. Dundris sits near a hyperspace lane that will cut down on travel time to Ryloth… the pirates, all those people?" Gremal asked as he pointed at the map.

"Dundris was a supply base, the pirates were just hired by Wat Tambor… still, there were traces that someone from the CIS, someone major was here…" Gremal looked at Gregor who hummed under his armor.

"Torque and part of Ghost Company found a Tactical Droid… trying to book it off world… I don't think I need to tell you how that ended for him and his escorts?" Ahsoka shook her head as Gregor crossed his arms.

"We still have people working on the intel… a very brief…" Gremal chuckled at this.

"A brief snippet?" Ahsoka slammed her head on the wall at the terrible joke which caused Gremal and his XO to chuckle.

"Your terrible." Ahsoka listened to the rest of the talk while shaking her head.

"We believe a Subjugator Class Heavy Cruiser… the same type as the _Malevolence_… was sighted here and your never guess who was commanding it according to the villagers." Gremal turned to Ahsoka and crossed his arms.

"Ventress… and she's headed to wipe out Ryloth while Obi-Wan and Anakin are busy." Gremal stated, Ahsoka turned and looked at the duo who didn't seem like they were joking in the slightest.

"This was a trap." Gregor and Gremal nodded.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point due to this series only following the Clone Wars, that means a lot of changes will be made. Soon I'm going to introduce Maul. Next chapter will end up being in 2 weeks and will show Ventress's attempt to kill Gregor and Ahsoka. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The Droid story still will be updated soon. **


	10. Ventress

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

Ryloth had been a major battleground for the Republic and Confederacy considering how their forces clashed all over the planet.

But according to Admiral Yularen? The Separatist fleet had retreated from orbit, allowing the Republic to land ground forces to attempt to liberate the Twi'leks from their captivity of droid imprisonment.

The massive _Subjugator_ class cruiser along with what seemed like 3 Munificent frigates, 2 Recusant Destroyers and a Providence... Maybe from Dundris?

"Well… seems they were hoping that we'd head to Dundris." Gregor stated to Gremal who shook his head and turned to Ahsoka.

"That cruiser is going to shred anything we send at it and I have a hunch that ship isn't the biggest of our problems." Gremal turned to one of the officers who looked up from his station.

"Sir, that warship is contacting us." Gremal shook his head already knowing who was probably contacting them.

"Put it through." Gremal ordered as the Clone Officer nodded and typed in several commands.

The console in front of them flared to life and the duo was greeted by the form of Asajj Ventress: the famed assassin of Dooku and one of the most ruthless Separatist officers in the entire military.

"General Ivar… I'm glad you and Skywalker's little pet could attend this… quaint gathering." Gremal hummed and put his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, your welcoming committee on Dundris was very quaint, didn't you think so, Ahsoka?" Gremal asked as Ahsoka grinned.

"Hmm… well it worked just as my master predicted it. he allowed me to plan how to retake Ryloth from the tyranny of the Republic." Ventress's snake like lips curled into a very vice like smile.

Gremal and Ahsoka knew Ventress just wanted to rile them up and get under their skin. He refused to allow her manipulations to get under their skin.

"Yes, well, I'm going to guess that you're wouldn't happen to be planning to try and kill Master Kenobi, would you?" Gremal baited the assassin, trying to make her bloodlust get the better of her.

"Perhaps… I was given the order to destroy the Twi'leks and their Republic allies if they didn't surrender to the might of the Separatist alliance." Ventress stated as Gremal and Ahsoka shared a look.

"Well then, I believe we might as well submit… give us a moment to gather up our forces." Gremal hit the button as Ahsoka turned to her friend and fellow Republic officer.

"We aren't… considering surrender to that hag, are we sir?" Gregor's words made Ahsoka laugh which amused Gremal as well by the sheer brightness the moment brought.

"No, but we need to take care of that cruiser before we do anything… Admiral, send a call for reinforcements… I have a plan." Gremal ordered and turned to Gregor.

"We are going to need to cripple that cruiser and cripple it before Ventress can order any orbital bombardments or bombing runs… me and Ahsoka will handle Ventress." Gremal turned to the Togruta who raised an eyebrow at her friend before he smiled in amusement.

"Ventress is clearly very eager to see you and considering the fact that you LOVED the plan of me infiltrating the enemy flagship, I thought we could try it again." Gremal watched Ahsoka smirk before rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I'm never going to hear the end for that plan, am I?" Ahsoka asked as she left the bridge, Gremal turned to Gregor.

"Careful, sir. She's a lot feistier than a few battle droids." Gremal patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm well aware, Captain. You focus on making sure nobody does anything crazy while I'm gone… I have a feeling Ventress is planning for us to come straight to her." Gremal walked to the turbolift where Ahsoka waited.

"So, we're trying my idea?" Gremal smirked slightly more.

"Well, since it worked SO perfectly last time…" Ahsoka heard the sheer enjoyment from Gremal's lips as he savored the fact that Ahsoka would have to put up with her own cocky plan.

"It worked; you know. I thought you liked fighting battle droids." Ahsoka smirked in response as Gremal hummed slightly while the turbolift traveled to the hanger deck.

"Only when you're being the backup. It isn't as much fun getting shot at alone, you know." Ahsoka playfully nudged his shoulder with sheer amusement.

The two friends walked out of the hanger, if they were good? They could disable the ship and capture or kill Ventress… Ahsoka had a hand in destroying the _Malevolence_, but she wasn't aboard the warship itself when her master boarded it to destroy it.

That? and both knew what they were heading into was a straight up trap. They knew Ventress was cunning enough to expect such a gambit, she wanted them to come to her. Ventress could have easily engaged their fleet with her flagship alone and cripple them, but that wasn't as savoring as murdering them herself.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that with Maul as the main villain? That means the series isn't entirely following the battles Ahsoka is in. next chapter is going to be in 2-3 weeks and will show Gremal and Ahsoka meeting Ventress and the Republic's plan to defeat her fleet. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Attack

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Subjugator**_** class Heavy Cruiser, 19BBY)**

Ventress watched the Nu-Class attack shuttle. She already knew her trap would work… Wat Tambor was an idiot who thought the Republic wasn't enough to take back Ryloth.

"Inform the gunners to fire on my command… I know those Jedi are planning something." Ventress stalked off to find the Jedi.

**(With Ahsoka and Gremal)**

Gremal and Ahsoka had rigged the shuttle to explode… it was 85,000 Republic Credits that would end up used one way or another…

The B1s who went to inspect the ship were greeted by the vessel exploding into scrap as the raced from the wreckage. Gremal force pushed the B2s covering the side corridor into the wall.

This shattered the machines as the two Jedi raced through the corridor.

"You know she's going to chase us through the ship, right?" Gremal stated, he had also decided to try a new Kyber Crystal, switching from ocean blue to piercing jade.

Ahsoka decided to take Ventress's attempt to destroy the Jedi and gloat to sabotage the ship. Ahsoka hadn't been aboard a _Subjugator_-Class Warship… but her master and Obi-Wan did, and had shared the plans for the vessel with other high-ranking officers.

"I'll take care of the ship." Ahsoka stated as they reached a fork in the ship.

"And I'm supposed to… what, juggle for Ventress?" Ahsoka smirked and took off.

"Improvise, I thought you were good at that like Master Skywalker and me!" Ahsoka yelled as she rushed down the corridor.

"Same old Ahsoka… ok, time to go find Ventress." Gremal sighed and went to find the cargo area.

Sabotaging that would help take down the ship… He was glad Ventress hadn't blocked transmissions, as they were able to call for reinforcements on a secure channel and left.

"Jedi, blast him!" A B1 yelled as Gremal gripped his saber and smirked before using the force to rip some panels off the wall.

He leapt through the destroyed droids, bisecting an B2.

**(With Ahsoka)**

Ahsoka used the force to smash B1s to the side as she grabbed her lightsabers and drew them. Ahsoka transformed into a cyclone of chaos as her blades ripped through startled machines.

She ducked a shot from a B2 before stabbing her sabers into the machine. She hummed before the droid collapsed to the ground. Ahsoka flipped her lightsabers over, putting the weapons on her waist as she turned and walked away.

"Commander Tano, so glad you could make it." Ventress stated over the speakers of the ship, she knew for a fact Ventress was hunting them.

"Ventress, I think your guards might have fallen to pieces seeing me." Ahsoka smirked, knowing the assassin was still an apprentice instead of her own person.

Ahsoka could almost feel the dathomirian screeching in pure hatred at luring the Jedi to her only for them instantly to escape.

Still, she had an entire fleet which could easily destroy 3 of the Jedi on the surface, and there was no way the Republic fleet could attack without being slaughtered.

"Yes, well I'll be sure to send more… enlightened company down to greet you… Jedi." Ventress stated, hissing the words like a snake would.

Well, that confirmed to Ahsoka that Ventress was still as arrogant as always… if she went to sabotage the ship like the reactor or such? it would end with her countering Ahsoka's efforts.

Still, she could sabotage the ship in other ways… if she damaged the engines? It would stop the ship from resisting Ryloth's gravity.

Maybe the droids would surrender if they noticed a massive capital ship descending to the planet.

No, she'd damage the ion canons and hopefully it would be destroyed by the Republic fleet when they attacked.

Whatever Ahsoka chose? If she took down this ship, it would destroy the CIS fleet and end the siege of Ryloth.

She wondered how Gremal was doing. The Togruta headed upwards, she would head towards the bridge and decide her next plan of attack as she traveled forward.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal hummed and slashed the head off a B1 before letting the machine crash to the ground and stepping over the broken scrap pile.

He sighed and looked around at the broken squad of B1s as the battle droids sparked and crackled, entirely destroyed and ruined.

He questioned why the Droids hadn't been really placed in a particular way to stop them. there was far more then enough droids to take care of 2 Jedi or at least herd them to a trap.

That was before he turned to look over his shoulder and saw a pair of Magnaguards… and a new type of droid wielding twin lightsabers.

"Ah, Banta Poodo…" Gremal muttered, wondering how he'd deal with this situation.

The IG-110 lunged forward as its 100 counterparts twirled their electrostaffs and advanced on the Jedi.

Ventress watched with glee before advancing to find Ahsoka.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will end at the end of the Clone Wars. next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show Gremal fighting the droids and Ahsoka fighting Ventress along with show the orbital battle of Ryloth. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make a Shaak Ti story or another one soon. **


	12. Republic Assault

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Subjugator**_** class Heavy Cruiser, 19BBY)**

Gremal rolled backwards from the squad of Jedi killing droids. They all wanted a piece of flesh from him.

"Damn scrappers are going to take my head." Gremal muttered as he parried an overhead strike.

The IG-110 advanced back a step. The IG-100 droids twirled their electrostaffs and advanced as a unit on him.

**(With Ahsoka)**

Ahsoka knew Gremal could handle himself. She needed to find Ventress. Ahsoka was distracted by a comlink call.

"General Tano?" She heard from an officer aboard the _Vigilance_. "We just got reinforcements and we are launching an attack on the other vessels of the Separatist Fleet. General Skywalker has said you and General Ivar can handle the enemy flagship?" Ahsoka heard from the Clone Officer.

Ahsoka was about to respond when she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

Ahsoka drew her weapons in time to block the red blades of Ventress. Ahsoka responded by pushing slightly before following up with a force push.

Ventress was thrown down the hall as Ahsoka retreated down a doorway.

"You cannot escape, brat!" Ventress growled out before giving chase to the Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka used the force to press the comlink button. She could already hear Ventress roaring in rage at her escaping.

"Gremal, Ventress's fleet is being engaged, I'll deal with her." Ahsoka stated as she slid to a stop. "I need you to get to the bridge." Ahsoka put in as Ventress leapt at her, sabers raised like a snarling beast.

"I'm a little busy here, but I'll see what I can do." Gremal replied over the comlink. Ahsoka parried a stab at her ribs.

That was followed by Ahsoka launching 2 strikes that started to drive Ventress back.

Ahsoka grinned and threw herself at the Dathomirian. Ventress thought Ahsoka weak.

The Togruta aimed to prove her wrong on this.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal hated IG-100s, the droids were one of the few CIS soldiers able to match Jedi.

That said? Their programming did still have limits. He was able to dodge a single strike that slightly overextended.

His saber parted the waist of the droid like a knife through butter.

The droid crashed to the ground. Gremal sent the legs along with several panels at the droids. The IG-100 dodged them while the IG-110 droid cut the panels apart.

Gremal decided to flee to the bridge. He doubted the droids would survive the destruction of the ship. Gremal didn't want to bug Ahsoka.

"I'm starting to realize that Ventress really didn't expect us to attack her fleet." Gremal stated to himself as he rushed to the bridge.

"This is going to be a very long day, isn't it?" Gremal asked himself once more with a sigh.

**(**_**Vigilance**_**)**

If the droids had decided to fire the dozens of turbolasers on the flagship? They didn't show it.

"General Ivar? General Tano?" Admiral Dron questioned over comlink. "If you can hear me? The droid fleet has been fully engaged." Dron stated with determination in his tone.

He watched a wave of V-19 Fighters rush towards the fleet _Vigilance_ led 5 other Venators on an attack run.

This along with 6 Arquitens engaged the CIS fleet. It was quite clear the rest of the fleet didn't expect this.

One of the Munificent class Frigates listed. Dron watched the ship explode from turbolaser fire.

"We're a little busy, Admiral." Gremal stated from the vessel in question. "Just let me handle the heavy work, cripple the flagship if you can. I'm making my way to the bridge as we speak." Gremal ordered before signing off.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal sighed and brushed off his tunic before turning. He could already see more B1 Droid arriving from over the ship.

"Ahsoka gets Ventress and I get several squadrons of droids." Gremal muttered to himself with annoyance. "I swear to the force she gets lucky more then me." Gremal added with a sigh.

Gremal closed the door behind him. It wouldn't take very long for the IG droids to track him down. Gremal planned to get to the bridge and wreak havoc.

He was at least happy if that crippled the ship. The CIS didn't need a cruiser able to cripple an entire fleet on its own.

"Admiral, can you try and disable that main weapon?" Gremal asked the Admiral while he looked at the wall.

Ahsoka was probably busy ripping the ship up. The Admiral was engaging the rest of the fleet.

"Oh, I already hate today." Gremal muttered to no one in particular. Gremal wanted to return to the _Vigilance_, call it a day and leave.

No, he had an assignment to deal with. Gremal was going to cripple this ship if it killed him.

Actually? That felt like it was going to kill him.

"Damn it, Ahsoka." Gremal muttered before drawing his saber once more.

He lunged at the droids with gusto.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the short chapter, I'm going to make a lot of the chapters short. Next chapter is going to end up being in 2-4 weeks and will end up showing the semi finale of the Ryloth arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: I am going to end up showing other stories soon for Star Wars. **


	13. Destruction

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(**_**Subjugator**_** class Heavy Cruiser, 19BBY)**

Ahsoka kicked off the wall and dodged a slash from Ventress. The Togruta responded by ripping paneling from the wall and flinging it at Ventress.

"The hairless harpy shouldn't be lagging behind so much." Ahsoka taunted while rushing ahead of the Sith Assassin.

If Ahsoka could defeat Ventress? She'd welcome the idea of defeating Dooku's assassin… But Ahsoka's goal was to distract Ventress, not defeat her.

"And a Jedi Knight shouldn't be so cocky!" Ventress hissed before lunging at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocked both downwards strikes at her chest.

**(With Gremal)**

Gremal paused before the turbolift to the bridge. All he had to do was damage everything and set the main reactor to overload.

"Admiral, how are things going outside?" Gremal asked as he ducked inside the turbolift.

"Their taking heavy losses, General." Gremal heard as the lift started to ascend, carrying the Jedi Knight with it. "But I would dismantle that flagship soon. The droids are slowly forcing us into a corner since we cannot return fire." Gremal heard Admiral Dron state.

Gremal said nothing as the lift raced to the bridge. Ryloth had already suffered enough. Ventress didn't plan on retaking the planet for the separatist alliance. She had just brought the conflict to Ryloth to pray on their compassion for the innocent.

It reminded Gremal of his childhood, what little he could remember of it.

"Hey, you're the mistress!" The first Battle Droid managed to yell before Gremal bisected it. He ripped through the next 3 with quick slashes.

More of the bridge crew joined the fight. Gremal was glad at least not all the droids were armed.

'And this is why you keep blasters on the bridge.' Gremal thought to himself as sent a wave through the force.

The Battle Droids smashed into the consoles the few remaining advanced. Gremal dodged a blaster bolt aimed at his head and sliced through the 3 remaining Battle Droids.

"And this is why numbers don't outmatch skill and experience." Gremal stated to himself before walking to one of the consoles.

**(With Ahsoka and Ventress)**

Ventress dodged the slice at her head only to get a kick to the ribs. Ahsoka force pushed Ventress further down the hall.

"Pathetic brat!" Ventress hissed with as much venom as possible. "You're not even trying!" Ventress screeched as Ahsoka smirked.

"Why should I try if I'm fighting you?" Ahsoka asked the Dathomirian who went to leap at the Togruta.

That was before alarms began to blare as the communication system kicked in.

"Warning, main reactor overloading. All crew evacuates." The intercom system put in.

"I told you… Why should I try if it's you? You don't take any Jedi seriously." Ahsoka said before she turned and fled.

Ventress could only screech in anger and fury about being outplayed by a rookie Jedi Knight.

**(With Gremal)**

"Admiral, I'm leaving in a Separatist escape pod… Just thought I should let you know." Gremal stated to Dron as he climbed into the pod. He typed in on the computer which launched the pod.

Gremal made sure Ventress couldn't fix the ship. He made sure to cut the panels to pieces and rip them out of the walls. This ship would be space debris.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Gremal asked his Togruta comrade while the pod sped through space. Gremal didn't really expect the pod to be controllable.

Gremal hummed before Ahsoka answered a minute later. Gremal watched as the remains of the Separatist fleet tried to rally. They were still falling to the turbolasers of the 5 Republic Cruisers.

Gremal was glad at the moment that Ventress was arrogant enough to not take them seriously. It made their victory all the easier.

"Just taking the shuttle back to the _Vigilance_. I'll swing by and pick you up." Ashoka stated as Gremal chuckled with amusement. "Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks for now." Ahsoka added as their shuttle flew towards the Separatist Pod.

Gremal watched as explosions started to blossom all over the heavy cruiser. Its shields sputtered as fire and sparks rippled across its hull. A squid like ship fled out of the hanger and fled into space.

Gremal ignored it as the _Vigilance_ advanced on them. It's turbolasers finished off a Munificent Class frigate. The _Vigilance_ captured both the shuttle and pod as it dragged them towards the hanger.

"Well… At the very least Ryloth is safe." Gremal stated while the tractor beam worked on pulling them inside the ship.

Both set down on the floor of the hanger. Gremal climbed out of his pod as Clones surrounded the group.

"So… Did we win?" Gremal questioned his men as they whooped and cheered for their commander.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gremal stated as Ahsoka exited the republic shuttle. It made the Republic soldiers happy to be celebrating their victory.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Gremal and Ahsoka will be bonding more soon. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show the aftermath of the battle for Ryloth. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: I will be working on a Shaak Ti story and a story about Tua set in an alternate version of Rebels. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Aftermath

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Republic Class Venator **_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

Obi Wan and Anakin met Gremal and Ahsoka in the hanger. The Jedi duo were busy talking with gathering Clones. The group noticed the other Jedi Generals.

"Well, I'd say you both deserve a medal." Anakin added as Gremal shrugged.

"To be fair, Master Skywalker?" Gremal asked as a smile crackled across his lips. "I'd settle for being able to rest for a few days." Gremal stated to which a few Clones threw in their own desires to be off the battle field.

"Yes, well… After the Ryloth campaign, I think you and Ahsoka might just get your wish." Obi wan stated while Gregor walked over.

"Sir?" Gregor asked Gremal who turned to the Clone Captain. "Fighters just reported in. There's no sign of Dooku's assassin anywhere in orbit." Gregor stated as Gremal hummed and nodded.

"She probably cut and ran the second her giant gun fell apart." Ahsoka put in as Gremal nodded again.

"Recall the fighters and tell them to report to the Admiral." Gremal ordered while letting out a sigh. "We won the campaign for Ryloth, Captain. I think it's time we celebrate it." Gremal stated while Gregor nodded and walked away to make a call to the pilots out in space.

"There's still some fighting on Ryloth." Obi Wan put in while rubbing at his chin. "But the Twi'leks asked that we let them finish off the droid remnants. By next cycle, we're to be back at the temple awaiting new assignments." Obi Wan added to which we retrieved more sighs.

Gremal cracked his back. The council wanted a report on the state of the war. They had little choice but to report in.

Still? Gremal knew his men weren't in shape to fight at the moment. A fresh campaign required well supplied and rested troops, a large fleet to back them up.

Gremal's forces were still depleted due to the fighting against Ventress and her fleet. They needed time to rest and attend to their wounds.

"My forces are going to need some time before we go back to another campaign." Gremal stated while looking around the hanger of his flagship.

Gremal sighed and rubbed his temples. He cracked his neck and

Looked at Ahsoka.

"Has there been any sign of Separatists around Ryloth?" Ahsoka asked Anakin while raising an eyebrow. "There's no sign of reinforcements?" Ahsoka questioned, Ryloth had been a major battle ground recently.

Ahsoka was surprised that Dooku would allow it to fall to the Republic after a few battles so fast.

"Snips, you just took out a battle cruiser the size of 2 or 3 battle groups." Anakin stated to Ahsoka while smirking. "You want to fight MORE droids now?" Anakin asked while chuckling.

"Weren't you the one who ended up making that same exact cruiser crash?" Ahsoka questioned Anakin while a smirk as well. "Into a moon? I think crippling one without damaging it beforehand means I did better." Ahsoka stated as Gremal turned to look at Ahsoka.

"Does the council have another mission planned already?" Gremal questioned while gesturing around the hanger. "We already destroyed another battlecruiser. I expect the Separatists to try and regroup somewhere else for an attack. They'd be idiots to not try and get off the back foot." Gremal added and sighed.

"I'll go and contact them." Obi Wan stated before starting to walk towards the turbolift. "If you don't mind me making use of your bridge?" Obi Wan joked while Gremal waved his hands back and forth.

"The_ Vigilance_ is at your service, Master Kenobi." Gremal stated before one of the 7th Clones walked over. He said something to Gremal who nodded and turned to Ahsoka and Anakin.

"I'm apparently needed in the war room for the moment." Gremal said while brushing off his hands. "I'll let you both talk for a bit." Gremal stated and turned away from them.

"You've gotten a new partner, snips." Anakin said while chuckling. "I'm hurt." Anakin added as Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who paired me up with Gremal last mission." Ahsoka stated before looking at her hands. "Gremal just decided to pitch into my plan." Ahsoka put in while looking around at the dozens of 327th and 7th Clones.

"Just make sure not to let being a Knight go to your head, snips." Anakin stated put in before Ahsoka hummed and smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Skyguy." Ahsoka said before turning around and letting out a sigh. "You trained me. I'm sure I can handle this." Ahsoka stated while letting out another sigh.

"Hmm…" Anakin stated before walking toward Rex. Ahsoka watched as Vaughn walked up to her.

"General Tano, should we get back to work?" Vaughn asked while looking around the hanger.

"No, go relax, Captain." Ahsoka ordered the captain. "We're wait for the next mission." Ahsoka added and waved her second in command off for the moment.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I'm going to point out more battles will be added but Maul will be introduced and such. Next chapter will be in 4-6 or so weeks and will show Gremal, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin along with other Jedi in a war meeting and more bonding between Ahsoka and Gremal. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. War meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Republic Station **_**Valor**_**, Carida System, 2 Weeks after battle of Ryloth 19BBY)**

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." Anakin stated before Ahsoka and Gremal entered the room. "How was the trip here?" Anakin asked his former Padawan before she hummed.

"Better considering the time it took." Ahsoka said while brushing off the blue armor she wore. "I thought all the top Republic Brass would be here." Ahsoka said while razing her eyebrow.

"Not all of them could make it, Master Tano." Obi Wan teased as he entered the room. "Plus, this meeting is to discuss new missions and military assignments. A lot of Jedi is already on military assignments across the galaxy." Obi Wan put in.

"To be fair, though?" Gremal asked while gesturing out the window. There floated several Venators and other Republic Vessels. "You do realize the reason we rarely travel here is how dangerous it is. The _Valor_ doesn't have any weapons to repel invasions and all the top Republic officers coming to one place? If an attack happened? We'd all be slaughtered instantly and this war would be a lot worse off…. With all due respect, Master Kenobi." Gremal added and let out a slight smirk. 

"It's nice to see you too, Gremal." Obi Wan said before turning to Anakin as holograms of Yoda and Mace Windu appeared. "Ah, Master Yoda, Master Windu. I was just about to start the briefing before you both arrived." Obi Wan added and brushed off his tunic.

"With the rise of the Separatist Army in many sectors, we need to deploy even more wide spread." Mace stated which caused Gremal and Ahsoka to share looks with Anakin. "I believe I don't have to remind you of Admiral Coburn?" Mace said while Gremal hummed.

"I thought Admiral Coburn was aboard the _Endurance_." Gremal stated as Mace shook his head. "Then where is he, Master Windu? I thought we were getting reassignments within the war. Me and Ahsoka were busy planning to lead the defense of Malastare. Even though the Dugs are becoming a giant pain…" Gremal muttered, recalling how much the species loved to bark orders.

"Admiral Coburn was captured on the way to the _Endurance_." Mace stated while turning to Gremal and Ahsoka. "We believe he's being held at a Separatist base on Sullest currently commanded by General Grievous." Mace stated which caused Gremal to frown.

"Grievous?" Gremal asked while letting out a sigh. "But if he's there, then that means he wants to interrogate the admiral." Gremal stated while the two Jedi Masters nodded.

"Plus, he's supposed to help us and Master Plo command the defense of Felucia." Ahsoka put in while Yoda decided to finally speak up.

"In danger, Admiral Coburn is." Yoda said before pointing at Gremal and Ahsoka. "Rescue him, you must." Yoda said while Obi Wan and Anakin shared a look.

"I'm starting to wonder if you save the best missions just for us." Gremal said, obviously doubting the mission they'd be undertaking. "Does Sullest have any defenses in orbit? I don't want to deploy if we're going to get shot down as soon as we drop from Hyperspace." Gremal questioned and got a head shake from the Jedi.

"Not that we've seen when it comes down to it." Obi Wan added to the duo as he craned his neck to look at the Republic Fleet. "Grievous has been adamant they be deployed elsewhere so to avoid bringing attention to them. I'm guessing you can tell how well that worked out for the good general." Obi Wan added and allowed a hum from both Ahsoka and Gremal.

"You do realize Grievous is kind of… Out of our depth?" Gremal asked while Ahsoka nodded. "He is a Jedi hunter for good reason. I can't think of anyone short of Master Kenobi, Skywalker, or either of you who could really overpower him." Gremal put in while the Jedi hummed. 

"I'll accompany them." Anakin said while clearing his throat. "Their right, though. Grievous is going to be an issue even if we aren't there for him. I'll handle Grievous if he comes up." Anakin stated as Yoda and Mace nodded.

"Then I guess I will handle the defense of Malastare in the meantime… And put together the opening of the defense for Felucia?" Obi Wan stated while letting out a crack of his neck.

"Try not to miss us too much, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said as Gremal smiled. The holograms of Yoda and Mace fizzled out as the two bid the group the usual "May the force be with you."

"Should I point out you all seem to constantly send me and Ahsoka on suicide missions all the time?" Gremal questioned Obi Wan and Anakin. "I'm starting to think you don't like us that much." Gremal stated with a smirk.

"Well, neither of you are Padawans anymore… I'm sure you can handle it." Obi Wan said before Anakin ushered the two out the door.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Gremal and Ahsoka will be bonding slowly and so. Next chapter will be in a 7-9 weeks and will show Gremal and Ahsoka on their mission to find Admiral Coburn and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter is 900 words long. Shaak Ti is 1200 words long tomorrow or next week… And Tua is 2500 words long. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	16. Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Republic Venator Class Cruiser **_**Vigilance**_**, 19BBY)**

The _Vigilance_ came out of Hyperspace at the edge of the system. He and Ahsoka had only brought 3 other Venators and 3 Arquitens alongside them. One of them was the _Marg Sabl_, Ahsoka's flagship and named after her maneuver at Ryloth.

'And also, the name of a Togrutan Flower, apparently.' Gremal thought to himself while walking back and forth. He knew for a fact that a ground assault would be hard to try.

While Grievous had to be driven from the system? A head on assault meant the General could kill the admiral.

"I want to point just how risky this be." Gremal said while turning to look at Ahsoka's hologram. "If they realize that we're coming after them for the Admiral? They could just kill him and we'd be kriffed." Gremal stated and letting out a sigh.

"If they think we're launching a mass invasion and not a surgical strike?" Ahsoka replied. "Besides, we just bring the admiral back. It isn't like they know what we're here for him, do they?" Ahsoka questioned over the hologram.

"A direct invasion will also mean risking a massive loss of Clones." Gremal pointed out and sighed while rubbing at his eyes. "That base is a fortress. Plus? I've been speaking with Gregor on a much more… Unique plan to find the Admiral." Gremal said as the Clone Captain walked back to them.

"Grievous has put everything on if the Republic decides to break down his front door." Gregor put in while gesturing to the map. "But what he hasn't exactly planned on? A small strike team sneaking in while the defenses of his base are busy from orbital bombardment." Gregor put in as Gremal nodded.

"If we manage to put a small strike force inside the supply tunnel?" Gremal questioned and looked at the holographic map. "Then it's a straight shot to the holding cells. Gregor, would you like to bring up the team?" Gremal asked as Gregor nodded and smiled.

"Me, Jessie, Ghost Company, and a few others." Gregor stated before turning to Gremal. "The fleet is supposed to scrap anything that comes out of the base. Generals? I pity you and General Tano having to deal with the head clanker." Gregor stated while Gremal waved his hands.

"I'm sure we could handle the General for a few minutes at least, Captain." Gremal said while smiling at his friend. "In the meantime? You go and get your team ready. I'll get the fleet in position to bombard the base from orbit. If you can take out the shields, though? I'd like you to warn us before we level the base." Gremal stated to the Captain.

Gregor nodded and left the bridge before Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"You make crazy plans every time." Gremal said with a smirk. "I don't plan on assaulting Grievous and his forces. Their rip us apart, plus we aren't here to push the Separatists out of the system. We're here to just take the Admiral back to the Republic." Gremal stated as Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm well aware of how dangerous the assault is." Ahsoka put in while crossing her arms. "Grievous is just as dangerous as his army. Trust me, the first time I fought him? I'm lucky to be alive. We should also try and liberate Sullest while we're at it." Ahsoka stated before Gremal shook his head.

"Let's get the Admiral first then take it from there." Gremal responded and looked to the side. "There's enough of a garrison to fight an invasion force, Ahsoka. I'd rather not risk massive losses unless I'm sure they won't be in vain. Grievous might not care about his battle droids. But these clones? They're my soldiers, and I'm not going to let them die in vain." Gremal added which made Ahsoka nod.

She knew how important soldiers were to a commander. She had seen first hand how brutal Battle Droids were. Ahsoka didn't plan on her soldiers dying.

"Should I point out as well that this Admiral is vital to the war effort?" Gremal stated and crossed his arms. "I'll talk to the council after we save the Admiral." Gremal said while cracking his neck.

"Their fleet is an issue we could deal with sooner or later." Gremal stated and looked at his belt. "I'm going to go and look at the hanger. We need to prepare the rest of the air forces. I'll let you prepare your forces and such." Gremal said while walking towards the doors. He wanted to go and prepare for things like the attack on the surface.

Part of him knew that Grievous had to be defeated. But another part of him knew that he'd be impossible to stop for them.

Still? If the general was defeated and killed? It would make the war end in a minute.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out these updates might be a little infrequent. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will end up showing the attack to rescue the admiral. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter is 900 words. Tua and Shaak Ti will be soon and both are 900 and 1200 words respectively. And maybe a new story soon. **


	17. Siege of Sullest

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Sullest, 19BBY)**

The first wave of Y-Wings hit their marks. Their opening salvos cost an entire turbolaser battery. The next wave lost 2 of their number. Gremal watched a Y-Wing spiral into the volcanic landscape.

"Gregor, have you commenced your infiltration?" Gremal asked as he led a wing of ARC-170s into battle.

_Vigilance _floated over the planet. He was told by Dron that their fleet would be in position to bombard soon. Gremal would have questioned why Grievous had no orbital defenses.

But considering the ray shielded fortress? Gremal guaranteed that the Separatist General had prepared.

"We're landing now, General." Gregor stated to the Jedi General. Gremal hummed and nodded.

"Admiral, open fire when you can." Gremal commanded the Republic Admiral. "Gregor? We're delay Grievous's forces as long as we can. I can't guarantee anything, I'd hurry before the battle gets too intense." Gremal added with slight urgency in his tone.

Gremal kept his fighters out of the path of the turbolasers. It was not his decision to send Y-Wings into the meat mincer.

He could see Ahsoka with a group of the 332nd. The troopers with orange helmets seemed to almost blend into the landscape. He could barley see Ahsoka among the mass of soldiers. The AT-TEs and Saber Tanks, however? That was a different story.

"General?" Dron asked over the communication systems. His tone was even, level even. "We are in position for bombardment. Just tell us when." Dron added which made Gremal hum.

The Jedi General knew very well this 'battle' was not a normal one. There was no land to capture, no assets that needed to be destroyed. It was less a military engagement and more of a search and rescue mission. Gremal felt like he should have been happy to have such a mission.

But to him? It felt like something that a team of special soldiers could have done. Gremal felt… Odd that he was fighting here at all.

"Fire at will, Admiral." Gremal responded, snapping out of his own stupor. "He'll send out his army to engage Ahsoka. We can't let him know why we're really here." Gremal stated with a frown.

Turbolaser fire began to rain down. It felt almost like rumbling thunder from the sheer power raining down. Gremal gunned the engines as the turbolaser fire pounded the base. Gremal knew for a fact that the weapon emplacements would end up scrapped.

Gremal firing at a pair of Vulture Droids. The orbital bombardment stopped before Gremal managed to shoot down a Vulture Droid.

Gremal watched as Durasteel doors slid open. More Vulture Droids launched like a flurry of angry wasps.

"Well, seems like we kicked the nest." Gremal stated as he spun the ship. "Split up, keep the squawkers off our men!" Gremal ordered while his squadron split up.

Gremal hummed before the remaining AA guns started to fire on them. Gremal watched as the fleet's bombardment continued back up again.

Gremal wondered what Grievous was doing. It was clear that they needed to continue to pressure the General.

"Vulture on my tail!" One of Gremal's wingmen yelled before the tail gunner opened fire. Gremal watched as the Vulture Droid crashed into the ocean.

"Well, this is sure as anything going to be interesting." Gremal stated and opened fire on a Vulture Droid.

The Vulture Droid squawked and then spun, exploding into pieces as Gremal hummed.

"Ahsoka, how are things going?" Gremal asked while he steered the ship through a crack in the rocks.

Gremal hummed and looked around. He could see his fighters were still busy engaging the Vulture Droids. Gremal knew the Republic fighters had the advantage of shields. They were also much faster and well-armed.

"Skip credits, get junk in return." Gremal muttered to himself before pulling the controls. He sent his craft into a spiral before pulling up and over the canyons and into the sky.

"They sent out a few groups, but I don't see General Clanker." Ahsoka responded before Gremal hummed and nodded.

"Then we're going to end up having to put more pressure into driving them out." Gremal stated before keying the comm channel.

"Gregor, where are you at the moment?" Gremal questioned his second in command.

**(With Gregor and the infiltration team)**

Gregor lowered the cut grate to the ground. He looked at Ghost Company and the destroyed B1 sentries.

"We're making our way through now, General." Gregor stated before Gremal hummed. "Sounds like we're missing out on quite a party." Gregor added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure your get the chance to fight soon." Gremal stated to his friend. Gregor could almost feel the smile in Gremal's tone.

"We're get the Admiral and be back on the _Vigilance_ soon, sir." Gregor added and then shut down his communicator.

Gremal knew for a fact that his friend would get the mission done. He was well aware of how dangerous Gregor's type of clone was.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Gremal and Ahsoka will be bonding more soon. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks and will show Gregor's team infiltrating the fortress and more of the battle. Until Then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter for Ahsoka, Shaak Ti and other Star Wars stories are 900 word. The site glitching might mess with chapters. It's messing with posted chapters and me viewing them.**


	18. War

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghost Jedi. enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts.**

**(Sullest, 19BBY)**

Gregor opened fire on a group of B1 battle droids. One of the droids collapsed to the ground, its circuits sparking off as the droid went off line.

"Gregor?" Gremal asked over the radio. "How are things on your end?" Gremal added which was put in with an explosion.

Gregor looked over the destroyed droids before hopping down. The battle droids continued to fire on the group of Clones. Gregor watched the corridor fill with blaster fire.

**(With Gremal and Ahsoka)**

Gremal opened fire on a vulture droid. He watched the machine split into pieces and explode.

"This isn't going so well." Gremal muttered and sighed with annoyance. "Are we making any progress with the bombardment?" Gremal questioned and got static.

The droids were jamming them, that was great. Gremal couldn't order the republic fleet around or such. That meant problems for the Republic forces.

He switched to another frequency. Gremal was glad Ahsoka at the very least they had short range communications.

"Ahsoka?" Gremal questioned over the commination system. "The droids jammed our communications to the fleet. Can you see if you can disable that?" Gremal asked the Togruta and spun his fighter around.

Another vulture droid zoomed after him. Gremal sighed and spun the fighter around before blasting the droid out of the air.

"I'll take care of it." Ahsoka put in before an explosion roared over the radio. "The tinnies are giving it their all down here." Ahsoka put in which made Gremal sigh.

He knew very well that Grievous wasn't going to send his best soldiers. Gremal had to chuckle at the thought of the droid general having better droids.

He looked down at Ahsoka to see her cut one of the B1s in half. Ahsoka started to slash through the droid army. She kicked one to the ground before pushing the remains of a super battle droid into another battle droid.

"Show off." Gremal muttered before watching one of the ARCs take a hit. It wobbled before gunning its engines once more.

Gremal chuckled with amusement and circled one of the towers. He gunned the ship's cannons and was rewarded with an AAT bursting into flames.

Ahsoka looked up at the craft while rolling her eyes before another AAT rolled down the front door.

This was followed by more battle droids. Gremal sighed in annoyance. He should have kept the fleet at the edge of the system. Maybe Grievous would detect a few LAATs, but it was easier to sneak in and out.

No matter. Gremal planned on finishing this mission, no matter how dangerous it was.

He just had to focus on the assault. Gremal would let the fleet handle things and handle what was left.

"Gregor, how are things down there?" Gremal asked with a sigh as he opened fire on a vulture droid. "We have Grievous's full attention… I'm just worried how many droids he plans on sending out." Gremal muttered to himself.

He watched another swarm of more vulture droids spill out. Gremal didn't like the odds of the republic forces escaping unharmed. There were enough forces to keep out a massive army.

Still? He knew very well they could be handled with enough time and effort. They weren't here for a military engagement, and Grievous didn't know that.

What made it annoying to no end, however? That also meant he probably didn't know the battle was a distraction. Gremal wanted as many droids as possible on the frontlines.

But if this battle continued like this? Gremal might have to order a retreat so they could regroup and come up with a battle plan.

"Ahsoka, take out the comms please?" Gremal asked Ahsoka and barreled the ship around a turret.

It opened fire on him and almost knocked him out of the air. Gremal watched more turbolaser fire rained down on them. The turret collapsed into scrap metal.

He wondered what would happen when Grievous had no more aerial defenses. It was clear he predicted an aerial siege would occur.

Gremal watched Ahsoka cut through a few more battle droids. An explosion took out another squad of her men.

"Some clones are going home in body bags…" Gremal muttered, glad that the communications were off at the moment. "Damn Grievous." Gremal stated to himself while rubbing his eyes.

Grievous wasn't going to make it easy.

**(With Gregor)**

Gregor watched as another B1 fell to his assault. He stepped over the squad of smoking droids.

"General, we've entered the complex." Gregor stated to Gremal before he looked back at the rest of Ghost Company.

He waved the group forward before Gregor was cut off by something.

It was the sound of more blasters being readied. Gregor cursed and rolled behind cover as another fresh wave of droids appeared. He sighed and postposed another update.

Gregor was starting to get amused at this mission.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out to the person saying the chapters are short? I will be making them longer soon. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks and will show Gremal and Ahsoka fighting more droids and more sneaking for Gregor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**P.S: Next chapter will be 1200 words hopefully. Shaak Ti and such are 900 words. **


End file.
